Hot for Teacher
by ceilidh-kay
Summary: One shot, more to follow. A feline feral comes across the Wolverine while he's on another...sabbatical. They hit it off, but what happens next? Ok I consolidated them, new chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for adult themes, aka, feral sex. **

**Now that that's out of the way…Here's just a quick little one chapter wonder I've had bouncing around my head. I'll probably post more on it some day soon because it is soooo not over yet, hilarity (in the form of Victor and school) will ensue. But for now, this is all you get. To clear some things up, the Female is a feral mutant, kinda feline, and duh, the other is Wolverine. Much love, tell me what you think!**

Slinging beers took me a while to learn, but now that I've got the hang of it, it's as natural to me as walking around naked or wearing floor length skirts.

So, here I am, pulling brewskis for roughnecks in a Podunk little town in what seems like the arctic. For a girl that used to model and who likes her shoes to cost over nine hundred dollars this may seem a little…horrible? But I enjoy it anyway.

The men are gruff and hilarious, the beer is decent and the spirits are strong. The cage in the middle of our bar brings in some good scuffles, but sometimes I just want to push those pansies aside and show that what real fighting is. I wouldn't even have to grow out my claws or anything to floor _those_ losers. But whatever, they _**can**_ be amusing.

"Hey sweetie, my friend and I were jusht havin' a little…and we were wondrin'…" A drunk, fat, balding-comb-overed, trucker was wheezing and coughing in a little laughing fit with his asthmatic loser friend about something as I walked back toward the bar with an empty tray. I figured they paid my bills so I should at least give them the courtesy of looking in their direction with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes? You were wondering…?" I supplied helpfully, suppressing an exasperated sigh-I had work to do.

"We was wondrin' if you were a B cup or a D!!" He nearly died with laughter. I could tell he was really proud of himself for actually saying it. I however wasn't impressed. I smiled what most men seemed to think was an 'I-think-you're-just-the-most-manly-piece-of-meat-I've-ever-seen-please-take-me-away' smile which really meant something more along the lines of "Ooh-boy-you-have-no-idea-what-you're-getting-into-if-you-don't-heal-as-fast-as-I-do-you're-gonna-want-to-start-backing-away-slowly-now'.

I set my damp brown tray down on their table carefully, so I wouldn't knock their heads off with it. "Well, you are both ridiculously off. I'm a C, and you're about to get thrown out if you don't behave yourselves." I looked at each grinning man squarely in the eye for a few seconds and it seemed to sink into their drink muddled brains that they were maybe a little wrong in discussing my boobs where I could hear them. "Enjoy your drinks gentlemen" I nodded towards the dregs of their beers "those'll be your last." And with a tight smile I picked up my tray and walked back to the bar.

"Handling yourself as usual Becca?" Joked the barman good naturedly.

"You know it Joe." I smiled back, wiping down the taps and generally keeping busy.

A loud groan came from the ring of men that surrounded the cage. Evidently the favourite had just gone down for the count. I smiled and took a pull of my whisky. In all truth we weren't supposed to drink during our shifts but it's not like I could actually get drunk without _really trying._

"Oh! Who will take the place of our fallen comrade!? Who will beat this stranger to our town!? Who will become our hero!?" The announcer/referee was shouting out to the crowd and bets were already being placed. Roars went up and a man who had probably been a force to be reckoned with before he went to seed, made his way through the crowd amidst lots of good luck thumps on the back, to the raised platform to sign the standard waiver.

That was when I first saw him.

He was shirtless, wearing only snug worn jeans that fit him a little too nicely for a girl's comfort, and a pair of sturdy boots. His belt was beat-up but of good quality and he had one of those big belt buckles the guys around here seem to like so much, only his wasn't the size of Texas to compensate for something else.

His back was to me so I couldn't see his face, but I was content with his body for now (faces rarely match up to sculpted bods…tsk tsk.). The hard muscles of his back rippled when he bent over to pick up his beer bottle, from my place behind the bar I could just see his Adam's apple bob through the dark smoky haze as he took a swig and I thanked whatever was listening for my sharpened eyesight. His hair was messed up and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to mess it up even more.

It was strange that I should want him so badly. Don't get me wrong, I had quite a healthy appetite for men. I just wasn't usually around anyone who was manly enough for me. I mean, when you can rip out throats with your own teeth…a guy who drives a Mustang just doesn't impress me.

But this one…this one did. In all my years I'd never seen anything so…_sexy_. He seemed so strong, so solid. Something about him rang the 'familiar' bell in my head.

And sure enough, as soon as he started fighting I could already tell. This guy was a mutant. Like me. And I'd be damned if I wasn't gonna get a closer look.

I watched, wide eyed, as I slinked my way over closer to the cage. My guy took a couple good hits that would've probably floored a lesser man, but he was fine. He was a god!

His face was screwed up in a sneer, but I could still admire the strong lines, the rough stubble, and his amazing, flaming eyes!

He was like nothing I'd ever seen before, and damn when he started fighting back!

My heightened senses caught a faint metallic sound as his fist crushed into his opponent's chest and that made me wonder about his mutation. His punches were swiftly carried out and precisely aimed; he knew what he was doing and that peaked my interest even more.

The only man I'd ever come across who could fight like that was my brother, and my brother is the best there is at kicking ass.

_Thank God I know I'm not related to _this_ guy!_ I danced around delightedly in my mind and clapped my hands. I knew, without a doubt, _this _guy could pass the test.

I waited for my prey.

I caught his eye while he was still in the ring, and I smiled as I walked away because I could tell I was his mark. His eyes had widened just a bit and his pupils dilated just a fraction. He turned his body so his chest was pointed toward my retreating figure.

I was elated. It was nice to be stalked for once, even if I was stalking him too.

He came and sat at the bar when he was through fighting. The crowd was thinning and the place was getting quieter. This was the time of night I really enjoyed. My blood would always get pumping when there was lots of action, but I could relax when it was calm like this. And relaxation is a precious commodity for a mutant in today's troubled times. But of course this was only the eye of the storm, we'd get another rush in about a half an hour when the mill worker's got off.

I didn't fawn over him like I'd seen several barflies do earlier although I did put an extra sway into my walk.

That had really pissed me off, the barfly thing. He was mine and this was my territory. I wanted to claw their faces, but I refrained. It seemed every time some skank would drape herself over him, he'd push her off without a second glance. He had his sights set on me, and me alone. That was really intriguing.

I grabbed a sanitizing rag and wiped off the back counters like I did every time there was a lull and contemplated this new development in my life. Well, at least the new development in my night.

This God of War was obviously into me. He had hardly taken his (I know it's cliché but it's true) smoldering eyes off of me since he'd left the cage. So it'd be easy enough to hook up with him; he wasn't shy.

And damn did I like it when he was bold.

"What's your name?" He snagged my arm as I walked by.

I cocked an eyebrow just a bit, the side of my mouth tugging up into a smile; his hands were big.

"You can call me Becca." I answered, giving him some attention but acting as if I cared about getting back to work.

"Becca, huh?" His own eyebrow rose sexily and his lopsided smirk sent sparks through my blood. "But that's not your real name?" He didn't really ask, it was more of a knowledgeable statement.

"It's short for Rebecca." I gave him a little laugh, one that used to make photographers give me anything. He was just some bar fighter, he didn't need to know who I really was, he just needed to shut up and get me out of here.

"James." He replied. "When are you off?" He was a man of little words, at least when he wanted something, I liked that.

"When ever I want to be." I answered with an actual smile, anticipating when this awkwardness would be over and I could have him. I really was excited to see if he could pass the test.

He took the tray out of my hand and hauled me out into the dance floor amidst the surprising amount of human bodies. _Damn, when did the after work rush get it? This guy is too damn distracting. _I chided myself for letting him entrance me so completely; my brother would kill me if he knew I wasn't aware of my surroundings, but everything about this guy made me not care about the consequences.

The song that was playing sucked, but I soon forgot all about it. He pulled me close to his body and swayed to his own beat. Soon we were pressed much too hard together, and our mouths were delightfully close.

_Come on. _ I coaxed silently, grinding my hips into his (thank God he wasn't too tall). _ Just do it. Grab me and take me!_

His eyes were locked on mine, partially filled with a fierce light, and surprisingly, partially filled with wonder.

His hands roamed over my body, they felt good, and mine clutched and massaged his thick biceps as I tried to meld our bodies together. I was sick of the waiting. I wanted him _now._

Finally, with a groan that spoke volumes of 'Oh, Fuck It!' he wound a hand in my hair and took my mouth with such strength my knees _almost_ buckled. Ok so they did. He thrust his leg between my thighs to…support me.

His mouth was hard and tasted of the beer he'd been drinking. His tongue shot its way in between my lips before I even had a chance to demand it. It snaked and pushed and had its way with mine and I nearly died of excitement.

Finally! Someone who could hold their own! A man who could actually be a man!!

My body's squirming started going double-time, without me having to manufacture it. I wasn't giving this guy a chance to prove himself anymore. No, now _I _was the one lost in him.

It was a new sensation for me, but one that I _really_ liked.

I'd always had to take the dominate roll with guys. They always seemed too intimidated by me when I actually wanted them. But now, it was like my desire was met by his and we fueled each other's flames to new heights.

"James," I moaned into his mouth while his hands ran roughly over me "I need to get out of here." I was panting as I kneaded his shoulders, my breasts crushed against his chest. Our dance had stopped almost as soon as we'd started kissing, and yet we were still undulating together; his leg rubbing roughly against me as we mashed ourselves together.

"Where?" He didn't know the place as well as I did. His voice was rough.

"Alley?" I suggested breathlessly. His body really was doing wicked things to mine.

"If you insist." He pulled away with a torturous gleam in his eye and pulled me out of the crowd before stopping abruptly with an apologetic frown. "Front door?"

"Back." I kissed his neck and ran a hand dangerously low down his stomach. "There." I motioned to where the exit sign shone through the smoky fog and dim lighting.

Before I knew it we were outside, our heated breath huffing out in white puffs in the dark. There was a streetlamp at the corner across the street and it gave us enough light to see.

His mouth was everywhere, kissing, biting, licking, sucking. He was driving me insane! But in all fairness, my lips and my touch seemed to be pushing him further into a rutting frenzy as well.

I was pressed against the cold wall of the bar, but protected from the wind by his broad back. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my head thrown back in delight and desire. Everything about him was so strong, so forceful. His mouth was on my neck, and his hands were kneading my hips so hard I rocked back and forth against him.

He pulled away a little, his hands moving to my shoulders his eyes piercing mine.

"You sure about this?" His voice was husky but he seemed sincere. Could he honestly stop if I told him no? Like that'd ever happen.

"Yes," I breathed, trying to rub myself against him, but he held me steady.

"Think it through." He demanded, gritting his teeth. "How old are you anyway?" He asked, suddenly unsure.

"Sweetheart, I'm a lot older than I look. My real name's Eleanor. And I wasn't named for my great grandmother."

"How old?" His blue eyes were closed so he have to look at me, his head back inhaling the night air, so he could smell something other than me. I could tell he was trying really hard to be good. I wanted him to be _bad._ But it was sweet he was concerned for me. That thought made me want him all the more.

"Not positive," I answered, _why were we _**talking**_?!?!? _"The twenties were fun though."

He smiled and buried his face back in my neck. His body sliding and rubbing against mine with new fervor as if we hadn't stopped.

"James isn't my real name anymore." His voice was harsh; his hands were busy ripping off his jacket. "I haven't been James since early 1900s, it's Logan now. Call me Logan."

"D'you heal Logan?" I asked breathlessly, struggling with the knotted ties on my apron.

A metal blade slid out of his hand and sliced through the knot. "Yep," He smiled that devilishly handsome smile at me, the blade going back into his skin "how bout you?"

"Do I look or _feel_ over a hundred to you?" I asked with a grin, running my hands up his chest underneath his shirt. Damn he had a lot of layers on.

He chuckled throatily and ripped off the rest of his shirts, throwing them on the ground. Then he immediately went to mine. He had my button up undone and he cut my cami off in less time than I could breathe; his face buried in my midnight blue lacey bra, his rough stubble sending shivers of desire to my groin.

"You feel like heaven." He groaned from between my breasts.

"God and you feel amazing!" I bucked my hips against him, urging him on. It was nice to have someone else take my clothes off.

"Why are your jeans so tight?" He asked with a bit of humour as he tried to take them off while I was still wrapped around him.

"I could ask the same thing." I giggled while sliding off of him and unbuttoning his own.

I felt him twitch under the fabric and my mouth went dry at the prospect of fucking this man.

"Ella baby," He groaned and shucked my pants off violently, then he pulled me up and wrapping my legs around him "you ready?"

"So ready." I grinned at his nickname and in anticipation. This was gonna be real good.

He surged inside me, quickly. I told him I was ready and I was, my nail beds itched and I let my claws grow out, I dug them into the muscles of his shoulders but he didn't seem to mind, if anything, it spurred him on.

He moved quickly. Pumping me fast. He was so big it nearly hurt. But god did it feel good.

There was no gentleness, no foreplay, and I didn't care. All I wanted was this sweet, hot friction. My breasts squished against his chest, his arms holding me in place, his mouth on my neck or his tongue, rough in my mouth, mimicking our sex.

Soon I couldn't take in anymore. I bit his shoulder, holding back screams. I didn't need to tell him to go harder, faster, like I'd always had to beg the men I'd fucked before. He pounded into me ruthlessly and my eyes watered at the beauty of it, at how good he made me feel. _This_ was the way it was supposed to feel._ This_ was right.

I flung my head back, his name a strangled scream from my lips. He didn't slow down as I reached climax to see what I was doing. It was like he read my mind, going faster than I would have thought possible. His teeth broke the skin on my neck; the sensation sent me even higher into the waves of ecstasy. I crested them while he was still going, but we soon floated back down to earth together.

I sighed, and nestled my head in his shoulder, his scent was intoxicating. There was the sweat from the earlier fights and from our recent joining, there was smoke and beer and whisky, there was male, there was mutant, there was the scent of the wild, and there, underneath all of the chemicals and fabric softeners, under the pollutants was something that was just him; purely Logan. I smiled into his warm skin.

"Ella, darlin'," He sighed, smiling and pulled away "we should get back inside before your lovely little ass freezes to that wall."

I humoured him. But I had to lean against the wall as I shook out my jeans and put them back on (who knew _where_ my panties were), my legs were too unsteady. No man had ever made me feel so deliciously weak and worn out. I loved it. I was afraid I'd come to crave it. But then again, I didn't care.

We stumbled back inside. His eyes lingered appreciatively on my disheveled countenance so I figured he wouldn't run off so fast as to where we couldn't have another go. He slung his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me closer, his grin was leering and playful but I sensed a hint of a blush creeping up his neck at his next words.

"I know it's kinda backwards darlin' but, can I buy you a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of Hot for Teacher. It wasn't supposed to go this way. Chapter three was supposed to be chapter two, but I guess you'll just have to wait until…probably tomorrow, for the action to start :P**

**Tell me what you think! Next chapter Victor makes an appearance and you get to learn who her mysterious brother is!**

That first night with Logan was amazing.

Even when we talked I didn't want to kill him!

Anything but, truthfully.

After we had a few drinks I told Joe (who had been wondering what the hell I was doing) that I was off, and I was going home. Sweetie that he is, he just laughed and gave me my tips.

I brought my black haired sex god to my place and flipped on the light. Apprehension was swirling around in my stomach. It made me feel seasick. I glanced at the mirror over the mantle to examine myself. My skin was still pale and milky, but a blush was very evident (which doesn't happen so often when you've lived as long as I have) and I was paler than usual. My eyes were wider than normal. My larger than human dark blue irises were swallowed up by my slightly feline pupils. I was afraid and I could tell. I just hopped that Logan wouldn't take advantage of that. My hair was tangled from its usual sleek straight pieces, my dark, dark blue streaks popped against my pallor.

But I acted as if nothing were the matter. I threw my jacket onto a chair and kicked my shoes off by the door. Logan followed suit.

"Can I get you something?" I asked uncertainly.

Logan laughed at my sudden shyness and pulled my down on the couch to curl up in his lap.

I'm pretty small, so it doesn't take much to dwarf me, but Logan's bulk seemed just right, he made me feel dainty but not miniscule.

"Now, what's all this Ella darlin'?" He asked, pushing my face up to his with a gentle finger.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted sheepishly.

He looked at me with a question in his eyes but did not voice the obvious 'it seemed like you did earlier'.

I grumbled a little good naturedly. "You should feel very lucky right about now sweetheart." I leveled him a lofty glare. "You're the only guy I've ever brought home before."

Logan froze for a minute, not even his gloriously wild blue/black hair rustled in the stillness. I think he even stopped breathing. Only his eyes gave away that he was more than a statue. They were blue, but not a pure dark blue like mine. I could tell they would look different in other lights. His pupils were dilated as well, but in a more human way than mine, I had a feeling that if he could behave properly he'd be able to hide his mutation indefinitely. His eyes flickered back and forth between mine. Searching first my left and then my right as if he could read something in their depths. Finally, a very sweet, small smile graced his lips and his eyes softened.

"And I'm the only guy you're gonna bring home, Ella darlin'." He whispered into my clavicle as he pulled me closer and hugged me tightly to him.

With that dark and thrilling prospect (no I didn't think he was gonna kill me) I pried myself off of him and offered my hand. His eyes burned through me, consumed me, as I pulled him to his feet and lead him to my bedroom. I had to shove some heels off my bed before I could push him down on it.

"And this is the first time I've ever had a man in my bed." I crawled to where he sat, my butt wiggling suggestively, along with my eyebrows as I kissed him. His hands once again tangled in my hair and a moan escaped his lips as they pressed together.

It seemed this time, Logan wanted to take things slower. I actually had all of my clothes off.

He was achingly sweet about everything. Kissing me and stroking me, telling me how beautiful I was. I'd never really been with a guy like this before so I didn't know what to expect. I just let him lead me down the slow gentle path to sweet, sweet release.

We made love many times that night. It was something I'd never experienced. Sex before tonight had always been something that I had to do. I think it was my mutation that demanded it.

It seemed that every once in a while, I would just loose control and I'd have to find someone who could scratch my itch. I asked my brother about it once because his mutation was so close to mine and he had the same thing. Fortunately for him, it'd always been easy to get what he wanted, regardless of what time we lived in or who was available. It was harder for me. One; because I'm female, and two; because not any bum off the street would do.

I was worried now that I'd shared myself with Logan that I'd never be able to go back to the way things were before.

I'd never be able to settle for someone who scratched my itch when I had Logan make it disappear and replace it with something else. I'd never felt desire like this before. And I'd never had any affection for the men I fucked in the past.

_Damn am I in trouble._ I sighed as I hugged his precious head to my heart as he pulsed with in me for the third time. I really was going to have to buy another box of condoms soon.

But his words gave me hope. He made it seem like he wouldn't allow me to be with anyone else. He made me feel like we had a connection and that he would take care of me. His words made me feel desired on a level I'd never experienced before.

We fell asleep around early morning, only to wake again when the sun rose and shone through my blinds.

He stretched and smiled down at me, I loved the way he looked; so tousled and contented. His smile widened as he took in my appearance and I assumed he was thinking along the same lines.

"Mornin' darlin'." He kissed my forehead, and I melted. This guy was just too good to be true. _He must have something wrong with him, _I thought cynically _maybe he's running from a dark past…or an angry wife…Shit I should've asked if he was married! Ah, Fuck it. I don't care. Screw the future, screw the past, gratification now, gratification fast!_ I chanted to myself.

"You hungry?" I asked, grazing his hip with my leg under the sheet.

He glanced down obviously and my eyes followed to where the circus had set up the big tent.

"Not for breakfast." He smirked and I had to laugh. How could his body be so perfectly tuned to mine? Maybe it was a feral thing. Maybe I had to find more men whose mutations matched more closely with mine.

But even as I thought it I knew I wouldn't. I climbed on top of him in the early morning sunlight and kissed his nose, our bodies coming together like (I know cliché!) puzzle pieces.

We spent the day together, in bed mostly. And we got to know each other. He told me about how he'd had amnesia for a long time but how he recovered most of his past with the help of his friend and employer Charles Xavier.

I'd heard the name and asked him about it and he told me all about the school for mutants where he lived and worked. I was enthralled, I wished that I'd had a place like that when I was growing up.

I told him about my childhood, or at least what I could remember-it had been so long ago. And about my terrible 'Coming Out'. I was seventeen and entering into the world of high society and womanhood. It was a very tricky time for me, and then, when I was receiving my first proposal (if you could call such indecency and abominable behaviour a proposal) my mutation manifested.

Luckily my brother came and rescued me from the hateful and fearful scorn my parents treated me with. I explained that my brother was really something more like a great, great, great, great-grandfather. He'd been searching out his family for a while to see if anything like me would come along. When my coming out went so horribly wrong he came and took me as his ward and we moved away.

Logan wanted to know what I did with myself all of these years while he'd been a soldier, so I told him.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that." I told him about acting in movies and talkies in the twenties and about modeling for fashion houses, Prohibition and speakeasies and flappers, life was filled with hedonism and growing up. Then when the depression hit we traveled around Europe, hopping from country to country. And then during the forties, I told him about my life alone. My brother went off to the war and I was living in small town America. The same thing with the fifties, my brother was barely around and I was constantly trying to live my life. It's hard to be a mutant when you live next-door to Mrs. Cleaver.

I sympathized with him over his lost years (well really it was empathizing) because I couldn't remember the sixties or seventies. And we laughed when I pulled out a photo of myself at the mall in the eighties. I'd modeled a bit then as well, but mainly in France and Italy, and then I drifted. He was surprised that I'd wind up here of all places and I explained that as long as I could go shopping occasionally, and get the rest of my stuff online, I loved living in the rough neck world of a mining town.

No one asked questions and you didn't have to be polite.

I didn't even have to put on mascara or do my hair if I didn't want to…although I usually did.

Logan laughed. "You are the perfect woman. You know that?"

I raised a brow. It was dinner time, I should be heading to the bar soon. "Oh really?" I asked, leading him to complement me more, it was fun.

"You're strong and independent," he started listing things but I interrupted him.

"I'm not so sure about that. I could be stronger and I hate taking care of myself."

He smiled smugly and kissed my hair before continuing. "and you're dainty and feminine. You're gorgeous, but you don't mind roughin' it…And you're great in bed." He playfully bit one of my breasts and squeezed my butt. "I can't find a single thing that I can't live with."

"Hmm…"I put a finger to my cheek. "Then we'll just have to keep trying."

He tackled me back down then and started pealing off the robe I'd donned earlier.

"Ooohh, ok." I conceded happily as he positioned himself above me. "But we have to make it a quickie, I need to get to-" I was interrupted by some very handy maneuvering on his part "work!"

…………..

Logan came with me to the bar.

And eventually Joe told me to take the night off. I wasn't really focusing on what I was doing and Logan wasn't making my male customers (and they were pretty much all male) feel very welcome.

I blew a kiss to Joe and took a seat next to Logan in one of the bars more secluded booths, stealing a nip off his whisky as I settled myself into his arms.

Before I knew it we were back at my place and right back where we'd started.

After another Earth-shaking-shag-session, or what I like to call an E Triple-S, that left even the two of us with our accelerated healing completely worn out, he pulled me into his arms again, to hold me safe and close as we slept.

"You know, you're really not scratching my itch." I said tiredly. I thought he was already out.

Guess not.

"What?" He asked, sounding very concerned. "How can I make it better, you have to tell me." His eyes burned with the need to satisfy me, and I swear I nearly came right there.

"No, it's not like that." I stifled a smile and a giggle fit. "It's just that-" I cut myself off, I really, _really_ didn't want to bare myself to him anymore than I already had. But I kinda had to.

He had this adorable confused, concerned, sad face, like I'd just told him his puppy had died, but he was trying really hard to hide it, to act like he was in control…

I rolled over so I was facing him and didn't have to crane my neck. Then I kissed him. Deeply and with every unnamed emotion I felt for him.

"It's just that, I've never been with a man like I am with you." I explained. "Before you, sex was just something I did because I had this irresistible itch that I needed to scratch. I didn't do it because I liked a guy, or because, I liked the way it felt. I just needed it so I could go back to my normal life.

And then you came along…" I bit my lip, smiling and shaking my head then I buried my face in his chest. "Iahshkfiklko." I whined.

His chest bounced unexpectedly, and then I heard incredulous laughter. "What darlin'?"

My face burned, he obviously hadn't understood my muffled sentiments. I refused to answer while he was laughing though, so I just stuck my nose in the air and rolled away from him.

"Ah, no you don't." He murmured, grabbing me and dragging me back into his arms. "What did you say, Ella darlin'?" He asked again, this time his voice was so soft and sweet, so entreating that I sighed and gave up. I turned to face him again and let him see everything in my eyes, but I kept my voice steady.

"I said, 'I just don't want to let you go.'"

He searched my eyes and was quiet again. My heart started pounding with my fear and vulnerability.

"Then don't." His reply was choked and I could tell he was holding back his emotions from me.

My shoulders slumped. "How could I possibly do that? You're a big boy, Logan. You do what you want."

He put his hands on my face and directed me to look at him. His eyes were clear and honest. "And I don't want to ever leave you."

I was silent as I took in what he said. I'd known him for what? Two days? And yet it didn't matter. I knew instinctively that we would be a good match and I generally wasn't one to question my instincts, my brother had raised me to be smarter than that. _Instincts keep you alive. Follow them._ His voice rang in my ears.

"So what do you propose?" I asked with a quavering voice. He propped himself up a little on the pillows and held me close to his hard chest, one arm wrapped around me, the fingers of his other hand laced in mine, our legs intertwined, and he stared deep into my eyes as he answered the truth in a voice rough with emotion.

"You are my mate. At least the mate of my flesh now. But we belong together, and I will not live without you. You can either do the right thing and stay with me or I'll follow you around and wear you down until you do." His grip on me was tight and it would have hurt had I not been grasping on just as hard. "I want you to be my mate. You could be with my child even now." Every sentence he uttered was to the point, each a good argument. But I didn't need convincing if he was asking what I think he was. My body already knew what my heart was screaming in agreement with his words. I belonged with him. "Marry me." He uttered in a passionate whisper and I nearly lost all control of my body. My muscles went limp and I'm certain, had I been wearing a corset I would have fainted. But he shook me (with great reserve) and demanded I focus.

"But…"For some reason my mind was floundering for a way out, unable to believe the truth.

"There is no but Eleanor!" His voice was forceful and his grip was firm. "You can't possibly be considering the alternative! I've felt you, I know you. We are mates; you must know that we are meant for each other. And think of the child you could be carrying! My child! We must protect and provide for her!"

"Her?" I asked weakly, my eyes were wildly roaming as if I were lost and searching for a way out.

He exhaled in exasperation. "I don't know the sex and it's not important." His voice was calmer now. His hold on me more gentle, yet still he had power. I admired him greatly for his power and his strength in controlling his emotions. "Marry me." Again his voice was soft and passionate. I could not deny my desire to do agree. And it seemed smart. _Well I guess he's not married already. That answers that question._

"Tell me you'll marry me, Ella." His voice was softer still, he seemed to almost be pleading and at the same time to wonder where the question came from and to have confidence in its rightness.

I didn't answer fast enough and he kissed me again. His lips moved on my, hard and soft, in a tantalizing dance. Then he pulled away, again staring straight into my eyes. "Please," He implored softer than a normal human would have been able to hear "tell me you'll marry me."

This time my eyes searched his face. Searched for any sign of deceit, any reason why I shouldn't do what I _knew_ I should. But I found none.

"I'll marry you." My whispered response was choked by the raising lump in my throat that came with the happy tears that formed in the corners of my eyes.

"You will?" His murmur was so happy and hopeful I laughed with my newfound joy.

"Yes!" I let out "Yes, Logan, I'll marry you."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-I planned to write this and have it up earlier but I had to go on the dreaded Christmas Shopping Excursion! Ah, man was that…tiresome. But now I'm back! And writing is free since someone else is paying for the internet and my computer was a gift!! Hahaha! **

**Oh yeah, this is the third part of Hot for Teacher…I think I may need to consolidate these into one continuous story if I keep writing… **

**Oh, and Eli isn't pronounced EE-lie here, it's El-ee. Like Ella's Logan's shortened nickname for Eleanor. And this takes place in a mash up of X2 and 3 so…yeah.**

Logan had been incredibly sweet that morning, insisting on making me breakfast to show he could 'provide for me'. I didn't complain though, I hated cooking, I used to keep a maid and a cook around just for those horrible domestic chores, but it's hard to conceal a secret if you have 24 hour staff.

"Am I a lumberjack?" I queried aloud when a huge plate was plunked down in front of me. It seemed to be filled with eggs and bacon and pancakes and mushrooms and toast and things I didn't know what they were, and it was pretty much all covered in syrup.

Logan chuckled and sat across from me. If I thought _my _plate was loaded… "You have had quite an active few days," he leered behind a caring veneer "you need to build your strength back up."

"Um hm." I gave him a skeptical eyebrow. "If I had just gone through battle, and needed to fuel my mutation, then yeah, I'd eat all of this." Then I paused and took a bite. "Then again, let's see how much damage I can do."

…………….

"Sooo…" I started, unsure of how to bring up what I knew we needed to talk about. But it was Friday, so I _did_ actually have to work tonight, this would have to be had out before then or I would just go mad.

Logan looked at me, and I guess my expression said 'we need to talk' because he muted the hockey game we'd been watching really fast and turned to give me his full attention, his sexy thick eyebrows raised in anxious questioning.

"Um." I took a breath. "So you know how we were talking about getting married last night?" I _knew_ I sounded like an idiot.

Logan's face looked at the same time terrified and happy, anxious and proud. But he kept quiet, just nodding for me to go on.

"Yeah, so uh, did you mean like…now? Or sometime farther down the road?"

His shoulders relaxed and a whoosh of air sighed out. His expression cleared quickly and I figured he'd been worried I was going to weasel out of my acceptance. "Ella darlin'," he started, stroking my cheek with his knuckles so sweetly I sighed in contentment, my eyes closing for a moment "anytime you want, I'm ready." I leaned up to kiss him, savouring his scent and the firm plush of his lips against mine.

"Anytime?" I breathed with a smile, smoothing his black waves around my fingers.

"Now, if I could. I just want it to be official darlin; that you can never leave me." He smirked and leaned in again, pressing his lips to mine. I melted with a sigh. His lips moved on mine in such an amazing dance, he sent heat blossoming through me, the bulk of it settling between my legs. "And you can have any kind of ceremony you want. Don't worry about a thing."

I giggled as our lips came apart. "You'd wear a monkey suit for me?" I asked with a smile.

"A suit like an actual monkey or like a tux?" He tickled my side a bit, making me jump.

"Either." I rejoined, nipping his chin playfully.

"Hmm." He pretended to consider it. "If that's what you want." He raised an eyebrow that pretty much told me he thought I was crazy, but he wanted to marry me anyway!

I settled into his arms and sighed in contentment, turning to watch the game again and let everything sink in.

After a quiet moment he made a suggestion, obviously his mind was where mine was. "If you want to do it sooner, how about we just have a quiet little one with just us and then later we can have a big thing and invite people and whatnot?"

How did he know me so well?

I kissed his nose, then his chin, then I got carried away and went for his mouth, forgetting for a moment who I was or what was happening. I knew only that I was happy with him. But I could feel his apprehension and I came back to Earth.

"That sounds amazing." My voice was soft and a little lower than normal, but I was surprised by the sweetness of my tones. Damn I really liked this guy.

_I would hope so, _my mind scolded good naturedly _you are marrying him!_

……….

Logan left to sort out the legalities involved in getting married when I went to work that evening (I guess Logan has a friend at the place where you get marriage licenses a couple towns over or something…I try not to think about it too hard).

Joe was grinning like a fool when I put on my apron.

"What?" I asked "Never seen anyone hook up at a bar before?" I knew where his mind was.

"Oh no, it's nothing." He said but I knew he was biting back a smile and his sides were shaking with suppressed laughter. I swatted him playfully but went around him with out a word to refill the sanitizing water.

It seemed strange to get back into the groove of work, see as how I'd only been out for a shift or two. But now that I had a new direction for my life, I found I saw things differently…and yet everything was the same. Huh.

I went around the regulars and made sure they were taken care of. I wiped down the counters and the taps and the tables and things. I poured drinks, I even served some food. The cage seemed rather quiet, but I wasn't complaining. As much as I'd loved seeing Logan fight, I didn't like the idea of my husband screwing around with a bunch of drunken roughnecks; someone could get hurt…maybe. _Oh boy!_ A thrill went through me at the 'husband' word. Soon I'd be married, and I'd have the greatest man I'd ever seen all to myself. I'd be able to call him my own!

By the time Logan made it back (with one of those big legal envelopes and a giddy grin just for me) I was done with the whole thing. I just wanted to be back in his arms, but I couldn't risk more than a brief kiss over the counter while I was working.

Annoyingly Joe started laughing quietly again.

"What?!" I tossed my rag at him while he poured Old Paul's usual. To my vexation, Old Paul was stifling giggles too. I usually let him off the hook for everything. Besides Joe, he was the only one in town who knew I was a mutant and that was partially just because his own mutation gave him an extra sense about other mutants.

"Nothin', nothin'" They both laughed. Logan just smiled at them; it looked like nothing could dampen his mood tonight.

"I got the papers darlin'," Logan told me proudly and I gave him a quick squeeze "now all we need are witnesses and someone to officiate." His lips came down and took mine, his arms wrapping around me so I couldn't squirm out to go back to work. But I didn't try to leave too hard.

It wasn't until a third large hand descended on my shoulder that I pried my mouth off of my fiancé's.

A deep, masculine throat cleared. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

………….

**AN-I wanted to leave it right there, just because it's so damn funny in my head. But this is only three pages, so you guys get a bonus!**

………….

I gasped. There was no way!!

_That's _why Joe and Old Paul were cackling like biddies!

"Hey Brah." I tried to smile as if this wasn't the most awkward situation in the entire world.

"You, I will deal with later little sister mine." He pushed himself in between Logan and me, towering over us both. "And you, Runt, have some major explaining to do. Starting with why you need witnesses around my sister." His voice was calm and deadly. Oh great.

Wait a minute!? "Wait a minute?!" I nearly screamed, prying myself back into the 'conversation'. "_You're_ the Runt?!!" I asked incredulously, gesturing wildly. "Since _when?!_"

Logan's eyes widened, his defensive crouch became a little stale and he hovered between discussing this like we were grown ups and fighting.

"Creed," Logan's tone was accusative "what the hell is going on here?"

"I could ask you the same question seeing as how you appear to be dallying with _my_ _sister._"

"I was kissing _my fiancé_ if that's what you meant." Both of the boys had terribly serious posturing and deep angry voices.

I figured I should step in now. I gave Logan a look and brushed my hand across his chest to stay him. Then I turned to my brother and stretched up to give him a big hug. "This can wait." I said sternly. "I've _missed_ you!"

Victor returned my affectionate greeting but his eyes were still trained on Logan.

There was a long, and I mean long, awkward silence.

I had to break it.

"SO!" My voice was much too loud. Joe and Old Paul were having a grand old time watching us, I flipped them both the finger before continuing. "Uh, I'm getting married!" Victor looked stunned for about an eighth of a second before his eyes narrowed and grew black. His claws grew out and I jumped to place myself between the two men I cared for more than anything, hoping he would refocus on me. "Will you be my Dude of Honour? Walk me down the aisle?"

That did make him pause.

"What the hell's a Dude of Honour?" He frowned like I just asked him to taste some squirrel shit I found in the parking lot.

I sighed and maneuvered him to a chair, setting a bottle of beer in front of him. "It's very popular nowadays." I told him. He never was one to know about fashions. "It's like a Maid of Honour only it's a man."

He took a pull from the bottle, his face said it all; he'd really rather not get mixed up in this wedding crap and he'd wished he'd not stopped by until later. But he knew me and this wasn't something he could talk me out of.

Sighing he motioned for Joe to come by the table. "Better bring my new brother here a beer." He sounded resigned. I smiled devilishly. Once again, I get what I want.

"Eli," Victor turned to me and pushed out a chair with his foot "when were you gonna tell me you hooked up with the Runt?"

Logan puffed up at this, but Victor gave me a humoured sort of smile.

"Well, it kinda happened pretty rapidly." I demurred.

"Are you pregnant?!" I had to stop him before he threw himself across the table to kill Logan.

"NO!" I flung my hand out to keep him in his seat.

………….

We three sat talking (Joe gave me the night off again) for quite a while. It seemed that Victor and Logan had both been in the same military programs so they new each other from my time living alone. They got along fine then, so neither saw a reason for them to object to Logan and my plans. Victor thought Logan was a pretty good guy (they'd evidently been through a lot together) and my brother trusted him to take care of me. Logan also liked Victor pretty well, so, thankfully family gatherings weren't going to get weird.

There was only one major problem with this whole arrangement; "So if you two are getting married so soon, where are you going to live?" Victor's question made me pause. How had I not even thought of that yet?

Logan hitched for a moment as well, but his recovery was a lot quicker than mine. "Well, I have a place at Xavier's and a job there and I know Ella'd be welcome…" he trailed off with a strange look on his face. He was probably imagining me in his private living space, but he was probably also thinking about what his boss would say if he just showed up with some chick.

"That would probably be for the best." Victor's voice broke through my musings. "I was actually going to send Xavier a letter soon, Eli," he turned from Logan back to me, his face serious (well more serious than usual anyway) "there's something bad brewing. I was going to send you off either to the cabin or to Xavier's anyway, and frankly, Xavier's in safer for you."

"What?" I blinked stupidly. I wasn't getting something.

"There've been some further developments on the anti-mutant laws," Victor sighed, then looked at me like he knew everything and I was just his annoying little sister "Eli, don't you watch the news?"

"No." I answered petulantly, but it was all in good fun.

"There's been an attack on the President and they're passing all sorts of registration acts and there's a lot of money being spent on anti-mutant weapons and something they call 'The Cure'. I have a lot of work on my plate right now and I don't want you alone." He explained.

Logan nodded in full agreement. "I've been away too long." He said gruffly (but when did he ever say anything that wasn't? That's another reason to marry him, he's so _cute!_). "I had no idea it was getting so bad. …yeah, the safest place would be with us now."

"Ok," I put in; I was used to following Victor's orders. He knew what he was doing and he only ever wanted to keep me safe, "I guess it's back to school for us?" I lilted, smiling uncertainly up at my future husband.

"And I want you to actually go to class this time." Victor demanded roughly.

"What!!?!" I exploded. There was no way I was going to waste my honeymoon in the classroom.

"You heard me. You can't expect to always be able to rely on picking up odd jobs. Someday a degree might help you."

"Ugh! No way, I'm a grown woman!" I complained.

"Well, you don't act like it." Victor rejoined. "Why are you marrying her again?" He turned to Logan with a lopsided smile.

"Eh, she's my mate, whatcha gonna do?"

The men laughed, I just punched them both without any muscle and drank my whisky.

_What kind of crazy world do you live in?_ I asked myself, shaking my head. My life certainly was getting stranger by the minute.

……….

Victor stayed over at my place that night, and Logan and I were getting married the next day, so my bridegroom got a room at the motel.

I missed him that night. And not just the sex or his kisses. I missed his warmth and his bulk. I missed the sound of his breathing and his fresh sent. I just missed his presence.

_Thank God I'll never have to give him up after tomorrow!_ I smiled to myself in the darkness and fell into a dream of domestic bliss.

…………

Victor woke me up at seven to go for a run. I tried to get out of it by telling him it was my wedding day, but he insisted and I didn't want to argue, besides, it'd be fun to see him trip when I tell him that part of his job as Dude of honour would be holding my flowers.

The run did do me good though. Victor was right, as usual. I felt energized and centered. Ready for anything, which was good since I was going through the biggest step in my life so far.

"What the _hell_ am I supposed to wear?!" I shouted from inside my closet. The closet was the reason I picked this place, it was the only walk-in in this whole town, I'm pretty sure.

"How the hell should I know?" Victor answered from his where he lounged on my bed, watching TV.

"Ugh, you're a useless Dude of Honour, you know that?" I chucked a gladiator sandal at him (hey it would suck if my bridal party was missing an eye _and_ I had an icky heel).

He just chuckled.

I ended up calling Logan to see what he was wearing, and that really worried him, until I snapped at him to stop freaking out, that was my job.

In the end, I figured if he was going for slacks and a dress shirt, I'd opt for a simpler dress.

The one I picked was a dark blue (to complement my eyes) silk strapless A-line with a gathered bodice that came to a point at one hip with buttons down the side. I'd bought it the last time I was in France, but I'd never worn it before.

It was nice and I really liked it, stylish enough for my ex-model sensibilities but simple enough for our quiet little ceremony. Oh God! Exciting.

I had Victor all cleaned up and myself all made up in time to arrive five minutes early. Logan's car was already outside the building (I'd not lived there long enough to know if it was the courthouse or what) and a thrill went through my body at the thought of what I was about to do.

But there was no fear. I was certain this was my path.

"You sure about this?" My brother chortle in my ear as we were directed to the room we were supposed to be in.

"You told me to trust my instincts." I smiled indulgently at him, glad that he could share this day with me. "Besides," I nudged him with my hip, "what if I _were_ pregnant?"

He stopped abruptly. The look on his face made me want to roll around on the ground laughing, but silk is hard to get clean and I hate dry cleaning. Victor started back up again, "Don't ever do that to me again. I think I seriously just had a heart attack and it was a very unsettling feeling."

"Aww," I kissed his arm (I couldn't reach his cheek). We were at the door now, and I took a big breath to steady myself. _This is it._ I told myself and flicked a wavy curl over my shoulder and smoothed my hair and outfit.

"Do you have the ring?" I panicked for a moment; I should have checked before we left the house!

"Yes," Victor sounded like he'd been through such a trail today, but his smirk gave him away, "of course I do. Gotta take care of my little sister don't I?"

We hugged quickly, his massive arms crushing me to him, then he gave me a kiss on the head and opened the door for me. I took another breath and walked in.

Logan was standing with the officiator in front of a large shiny desk, another smaller man stood slightly to my bridegroom's side.

Logan's smile was like birth. It was so beautiful and sweet, it shone like the first dawn…words could never describe it, but I grinned like an idiot in response.

The wedding all in all didn't take that long. It was just exchanging vows and rings and then signing the License. Victor was my witness, while the small man, the judge that Logan got the license from, was his. And I was so happy. The kiss we shared as husband and wife, that sealed the deal was so incredibly sweet, and filled with so much emotion and promise my eyes pricked with tears.

Then we went to the bar where Joe'd set up a little buffet for us as my going away surprise. Everything was so great, I couldn't stop laughing, we even had our first dance, although thankfully we weren't alone on the dance floor.

Then it was time to go home (which was good because we'd almost ran to the bathroom in our eagerness to be alone). Victor gave me a kiss and promised he'd come see me soon. Then Logan swept me away out to his truck and took us back to my place.

Victor and I had packed up a lot of my things that morning after our run so there were boxes everywhere; Logan almost tripped over one and he carried me through the door. We laughed and didn't bother with anything other than pushing the box out of the way until we reached the bedroom.

I laughed again as we stood more than a foot apart, staring at each other. "Why am I nervous? We've done this before."

Logan smiled and took my hand. "But never like this before." He reminded me. His husky voice made my toes curl. "Now we really know that no matter what happens we'll always have each other."

His words were so sweet. How I'd ever lived without him…I knew it was even more important that he articulated what he meant with me, he wasn't one to just make noise, or talk about his feelings.

"Always," I smiled and kissed him, "I'm yours."

He groaned and pulled me closer. My clothes were off before I knew it, and my hands were busy with his belt.

Then I was on the bed with his soothing bulk above me. His lips tickled all over my skin and I could do nothing but gasp in delight and hold on. When we joined it was like nothing I'd ever felt before, and yet it was so familiar and comforting. He stretched me and filled me so sweetly and completely I wanted to cry with joy. I noticed his eyes were a little more water than usual as well and I thrilled to think I meant that much to him.

When I came the first time he stayed inside me and kissed me, holding me close and murmuring into my neck.

"Thank you baby," he mumbled "God, you're so amazing," I flexed my inner muscles around him and he responded subconsciously, slowly pushing into me further and then pulling out "I need you Ella."

His sweet nothings were so sweet and all the more meaningful because I knew that he meant each one. I was struggling not to just come out and tell him I loved him, for fear that it would ruin the easy thing we had going.

So I told him pretty much everything else, how I cared for him, and how happy he made me, and how good he made me feel, and how much I needed him. Soon we were both panting and nothing we said made any sense anymore.

Sometime in the early morning we drifted off to sleep together, our lips still pressed against each other's skin.

**AN-The dress, is the picture on my profile page now, I usually don't do that, but this dress is so cute! Or at least it should be…**

**Anyway, this one could have either stopped abruptly or gone on and on and on, so I chose to end it here. Hopefully I'll have more up tomorrow. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed and ****favourited**** and alerted! I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Now I really need to get to bed because I'm falling asleep at the keys here. Leave me a review if you find any drool :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-WTF? "Logan's smile was like birth."?!?!?! What was **_**that?**_** Why did no one call me on it? That was **_**not**_** how it was supposed to sound.**

**Oh, and BTW, Logan and Victor like each other because that whole Silver Fox mess never happened. Nope, it didn't, I refuse. It was a fake implanted memory from the government, I'm tellin' you. **

**Jean is also here, with a bit of the Phoenix attitudes. **

I locked up my house with a fond farewell, I wasn't selling it yet because I needed the storage until I figured out what to do with all of my junk, but I wouldn't be back for a while, of that I was sure. Logan had the truck running and loaded down with my things and was waiting for me with an easy smile. His new plain gold wedding ring glinted slightly in the weak sunlight.

The drive to Xavier's took a long time. I think a lot of the nerves in my butt died on that trip.

I almost hyperventilated as we rolled up the long drive on Graymalkin Lane. The house was huge. I mean, I knew it was a boarding school but…It was _huge!!_ And _gorgeous_, I mean it. Of course, I was really kinda worried about how I would be accepted. No one knew me here, they all had their own lives, and I'd never really been tied down somewhere with a whole bunch of people before. I didn't know if I could handle it.

But for Logan I would.

Being married to him was like breathing. It was so natural, and so great. But I doubted if I'd ever take our relationship for granted like I did breathing. It was just too amazing.

Logan pulled his truck into a garage filled with _nice_ cars and cut the engine. "Welcome home." He gave me a shy smile. I just leaned over and kissed him.

But my happy peace seemed to dissipate rather rapidly. It seemed as soon as we were both out of the truck and grabbing our (read; my) luggage, we were bombarded by very serious people with raised voices.

"Logan," An average, but decently good looking guy with a what looked like 80's wrap around sunglasses was the first to directly direct any of the comments being made "you've taken long enough! I'm not even going to ask where you've been or what you've been doing; we have a situation."

The man was leading us away, I looked uncertainly at my husband. He had his hand on the small of my back and was guiding me to follow.

"Where've you _been_?" A breathy female voice came from around my ear. It was huskier and more seductive than I appreciated.

"Jean," Logan sounded exasperated, I smiled a little at that "I've been living my life. I was on sabbatical, get over it." I tried so hard not to laugh out loud. I succeeded, for the most part. But the redheaded Jean still glared at me.

"Cyclops," Logan called to the man leading us; I wanted to laugh again, so badly. But I settled for a bemused and amused expression, "_what_ is this situation?" Logan was scowling. I'd not seen him scowl much since we got together, it was intriguing. I found it sexy.

"We've tracked a student with Cerebro but the poor kid's been ambushed." 'Cyclops' seemed tense. Well, I guess I'd be tense too if one of my students was being attacked! What the hell were they standing around for?!

"Why d'you need me, boyscout?" Logan didn't sound happy. "Shouldn't you have left already, don't wait for me."

"Because it's Jubilee," Cyclops retorted meanly, "and they've got guns."

"Shit!" Logan cursed, and then started to move faster, taking his hand from me and moving to the front of the group. "Leave your bags Ella," he instructed over his shoulder, he was distracted and agitated. I could tell whoever Jubilee was that Logan cared something about them not getting shot, so that made me care and pick up my own pace.

Everything was moving so fast. I couldn't even take in everyone around me, and if I'd been told to find my way back out to the truck, I'd have to trace the scent trail. We reached some sort of closet, with lit displays; Logan grabbed a black suit from a hanger and spun around in through a door way. Without thinking I followed.

We were in what looked like a locker room and Logan was stripping as fast as possible. Before I had a chance to admire his sleek shapes he was jerking on the black thing. And then just as rapidly, Cyclops was there telling me to get out.

"Hell no." I replied simply. Something was going down, I wasn't going to leave my mate right now.

"This is the men's changing room." He said it like I should have cared.

"If you're shy then use a stall." I jabbed a finger to the far wall that housed a few changing stalls.

Before he could say much more, Logan was zipping up the suit and taking my arm to steer me back out. We marched down more bluish grey hallways until we reached a door. Abruptly Logan turned back around to face me.

"Wait right here for me alright?" He held my arms and bent a little to look me straight in the eyes.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he knew what I was about to say and he cut me off. "I need you to stay here; I'll be out in a minute ok? Just stay _here_ please." He seemed worried I'd wander off.

"No prob. I guess," I wanted to sulk, but I was too confused. Everyone else had already entered the room so that left me all alone in the silent hall.

"Thank you." Logan leaned in to kiss me. This kiss was quick, but it was hard and filled with urgency. I was starting to worry.

I waited in the hall for my mate's return. It seemed to take forever.

I slid down the wall to sit opposite the closed door.

I examined the floor. Shiny.

I counted the ceiling tiles. A lot.

I counted the lights that ran down the ceiling. Less than there were tiles by a lot.

I noticed a placard by the door in front of me. It read 'War Room'.

My heart jumped and my mind finally switched on.

There were guns wherever this was going down. And some kid named Jubilee was caught in the crosshairs for real! This did not sound good.

I'd been so used to Victor's life that at first Cyclops' abbreviated facts hadn't really mattered to me. There was a problem with armed men, but we were moving. That's what you do. Now I was sitting here, by myself, thinking of all the possibilities of what could be going on and I wasn't even involved.

Well, Logan was probably going on a rescue mission so I guess I was involved. I cracked my knuckles and grew my claws out. Jubilee would be home safe tonight, or everyone who messed with us would feel it.

It's funny how during a situation like this short periods of time seem to take forever. It felt like it'd been hours or at least a half and hour (I'm not a very patient girl) until the door opened again. But I'm pretty sure it was less than a couple minutes.

Everyone who marched out of the War Room was wearing an expression I'd seen a few times before. It was almost the same look my brother got when he had a major problem he had to deal with. My heart started pumping franticly. Victor normally left me behind 'somewhere safe' when he had that look.

"Logan," my voice wasn't as strong as I'd intended. He strode forward, passed a bald man in a nice suit and a wheelchair, until he came to me. His close presence was reassuring, but his expression looked much too similar to Victor's for my liking.

"Ella darlin'," he took my arm and we walked quickly with the group of black suited people back the way we came, "a student, a friend is in trouble right now. She ran off earlier but now there's a group of people who know she's a mutant after her. She's hulled herself up, but her defenses won't last much longer. We're gonna go get her and bring her back." All that was very understandable and I stood by his decision. But I could tell that the part I wouldn't like was coming up quickly. I glanced around for something, anything, not like it would help. We were in what looked like a huge garage, or better yet, now that I could see the _jet_, hangar.

"I need you to stay here." He spoke so adamantly…

I'd heard variations of this command before. But where I was used to doing what my brother told me, I _did not_ like the idea of leaving my _husband_ unprotected. He needed me here but I needed to be at his back, watching out for him.

Before I could say much of anything, he had me in a crushing hug, one of his hands cradling my head, my mouth squished against his chest so I couldn't speak, while he pleaded into my hair.

Then just as swiftly he was severed from me and I was once again surrounded by a mass of very serious people whom I did not know.

The man in the wheelchair distracted me by calling my name.

"Eleanor," his voice was warm and comforting "I am Charles Xavier and I wanted to welcome you to your new home. Anything you need, at all, just come to me." He smiled sweetly, his eyes glittering with generosity. I guess it made sense because I doubted most of the mutants who went to a private boarding school could pay tuition.

"It's a pleasure." I smiled back, manners and etiquette forcing themselves through in the midst of my fear and confusion. "And thank you so much for allowing me a place here, if there's anything I can do for _you_, I would be delighted if you would just tell me."

He smiled again sympathetically and I knew he could read the anxiety that bordered on panic in my eyes. Then I heard the sound of a rather huge engine starting and my eyes snapped to where I'd last seen my mate.

"Logan!" I shouted. I could just barely see his grim image in the jet. "God damn it!" I cursed, unsure of what to do; that is until the aircraft lifted like a chopper and the heat and gust of wind told me to get my ass back.

Standing by the wall next to the owner of the mansion I held back tears. There was nothing I could do at this point. I could only pray that my husband would make it back to me in one piece.

………….

I walked slowly next to Xavier's chair. My shoulders bowed with my despair. He was a nice old man, but there wasn't any amount of paternal comforting that could cheer me up. He introduced me to a student who looked about a year or so younger than I assumed I looked. Evidently Katherine had the grand-tour-make-people-feel-comfortable-and-at-home job.

"Are you okay?" She looked concerned and sympathetic as we entered an elevator. She'd already shown me most of the ground floor.

"I'm just a little freaked out that the guy I came here with totally took off to a rather dangerous situation without me." I tried to smile. It didn't work.

Evidently she hadn't been expecting that. "Who'd you come in with?" her sweet young face wasn't made for frowning, but I could tell she did it often enough.

"Do you know Logan, Katherine?" I asked, reverting again to the speech patterns and mannerisms of days past in my stress.

"Logan's back?!" She sounded excited and I was too tired and scared and depressed to care much. I just nodded. "Sweet! Oh, and you can call me Kitty, everyone else does." She smiled again, but her smile fell a bit as she took in my face. "Don't worry Eleanor," she put a hand on my arm as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened onto another warm wooden hallway, "Professor Logan'll be fine. He never stays hurt for long."

"You can call me Eli." I chose not to respond on the important part of her statement.

………..

"And this is where you'll be sleeping!" Kitty opened a door to reveal a dorm-ish room. There were three beds. Two already slept in and one that was freshly made. Huh. Whatever. "Rogue and Jubes share the room with you," she flicked on lights and stuff like that, I didn't care, I had a killer headache, "and I'm right next door with Illyana and Siryn, so don't be afraid to drop in." She moved over toward a closet by the door. "There are towels in here, and the bathroom is the door at the end of the hall…Is there anything else you can think of?" She didn't wait long to see if I could come up with anything, but then again, she's young. "I'm sure you're tired, most everyone's first days here are pretty hectic." She smiled again.

……..

Eventually she left and I did go take a shower. There were sweats and t-shirts and things in the towel closet. I made it back to the room about twenty minutes later, dragging my feet. Logan wouldn't be back yet. So I just curled up on the little twin bed and dazed for a while.

I couldn't stand worrying about him. It was horrible! Anything could be happening right now and I wouldn't even know! Finally I got up and made my way back downstairs. I was hoping I'd meet Xavier in the halls…I didn't.

But I was starving so I found the kitchen, which was thankfully empty, and raided the fridge. Just as I was turning around with my Pepsi and a package of sliced apples I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh! Eli!"Kitty entered the kitchen with a little blond girl who looked about eleven. "I should have thought to ask you if you were hungry!"

I tried to smile at the teen's fussing. "I managed, but thanks." I was introduced to Illyana (the blond) and they got a snack too. We ate and the bar in companionable silence for a few moments before my hearing picked up the sound of a jet coming towards the mansion.

_Logan!_ My heart wanted to leap from my chest. I abruptly stood, shoving the stool I'd been sitting on away. My nail beds itched, but I kept my claws sheathed, I couldn't do anything about how black my eyes were turning and I think that as well as my rather violent jump to attention kinda freaked out the younger girls.

"Are you ok?" Kitty asked.

"Vat is it?" Illyana's eyes were huge.

"Logan." I said aloud, and quickly left them behind. I was held up in the hallway by a handful of kids who were all clamouring around a window to see the incoming aircraft.

I squeezed my way through them, and quite a few turned to look at me, maybe even greet me, but I didn't care, I was focused on one thing and one thing only.

"Hey, I'm John, who're you?" A boy with a stupid swagger tried to follow me.

"I'm in a hurry." I answered, my voice mocking and sweet.

"Ouch!" another with shorter, blonder hair and a baby face laughed at his friend. "I'm Bobby."

I tried _really_ hard to suppress a growl. But by this time I'd made it to the elevator. "On which floor is the hangar located?" I demanded. They paused and looked taken aback.

"You can't go to the hangar." Bobby shook his head like he couldn't believe I'd even think it.

"Screw that." I turned to John, he had longer hair and a stupid rebellious attitude, maybe he'd tell me. "Where is it?" I asked again.

He held up his hands but before anyone could do or say anything else the elevator doors slid open and the guy with the glasses came out and Xavier wheeled up almost silently from behind where the kids massed.

"Everyone's assembled in the War Room." Cyclops told Xavier.

"I trust the mission was successful?" The old man's light blue eyes searched for the truth in Cyclops' face as if he could see through him.

"Jubilation refused to come back to school, Logan stayed behind to try to convince her."

"_WHAT!"_ My scream could have broken someone's eardrums.

The excited buzz that came with any group like the one that'd formed by the window stopped abruptly.

I ignored them all; instead I pulled my cell phone from my sweatpants' pocked and flipped it open angrily.

I was fuming like I hadn't been fuming in…longer than I could remember. _How could he do this to me? What was he thinking? What did he expect he'd come home to? _All these thoughts and more (plus a considerable number of curses) crowed my thoughts as his phone rang.

"Leave a message." His gruff tones came through tinny on the voicemail.

"_What?!_" I spluttered. _"_Leave a message?!! How bout **answer your god damned phone, Logan!!!** What the _hell_ is this?! You just go off and leave me like that and now you don't return with you're squadron and _now you don't answer your phone!?!_" I huffed a great sigh unlike any I think I ever had before. "Call me. Soon." My jaw was tight with anger and my eyes stung inexplicably. _Oh that bastard is so not making me cry!_ A growl tore its way out of my chest and bubbled over my lips. "Ugh! You are in so much trouble…you better be ok." Then I hung up.

Quite a few people gasped, there was quite murmuring again but I didn't care. I marched over to Cyclops and stood in front of him, invading his personal space to make my diminutive stature more imposing.

"Where the hell is he?" My voice was (thankfully) steady, but if was gravelly and threatening. (Well it was for me, but when you have a higher feminine voice anyway…It's not as impressive unless you know what you're dealing with.)

Cyclops seemed taken aback and answered without thinking about it. "The city." He frowned but I couldn't exactly read his face with those goggles he was wearing in the way. At least his suit didn't show much damage. _Shit though_ I was shocked that he was allowed to walk around in front of children _that thing's skin tight!_ I turned away in disgust and marched into the elevator where I punched the number for the floor where I slept earlier.

………..

I threw myself on the bed and clutched my phone like a lifeline. Fighting back tears and holding onto my anger, I let it grow until I could kill something. But Logan wasn't here so it was useless. Instead I let it simmer and bubble and I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt fitfully. Nothing fit together or made sense. There were a lot of bloody memories and a lot of shouting matches, mixed in with random snippets of my day (Logan leaving me in the forefront) and images of the wedding and flashes of when my mate and I made love.

I must have been in a deep sleep because when I awoke to the sound of a door opening and footsteps on the hardwood floor I could smell the two teenage girls asleep in their beds. But the scent that accompanied the intruder to our room was very familiar to me by now so I didn't panic.

I stayed still, I kept my eyes closed, I regulated my breathing.

I could hear a sad sigh as the footsteps came closer, and then a stressed inhale. _Yeah you better be stressed_. I wasn't going easy on him.

Logan knelt beside the little bed and stroked a hand over my shoulder and down my back.

"Ella, sweetheart…" His voice was strained.

I answered without opening my eyes, "What do _you_ want?"

He exhaled heavily again. "Will it help if I say I'm sorry?"

"Depends." I replied angrily, shrugging off his hand and sitting up. "What the hell?!?" I tried not to be too loud, it was pretty late and I didn't want everyone to hate me already just because I was mad at my husband.

Logan tried to scoop me up, but I wasn't having any of it. I stood angrily, glaring up at him. The only light came from the open door behind him, so I couldn't be sure of his expression, but I knew mine was _not_ nice.

"Darlin'," he tried to put his hand on me again, but I dodged him. I knew what sort of magic he could weave with his touch and I was justifiably angry with him. This was why people didn't just up and marry anyone they hit it off with. "Ella, will you just listen to me?" his voice was gruff but there was a note of pleading that I couldn't deny.

"_What?_" I hissed, arms crossed so he couldn't grab my hand like he'd been trying to, hip cocked to the side.

"Damn it, woman!" I would've described his voice as a hiss as well, but Logan's just too damn manly for that. He let out a masculine sound to depict how disgruntled he was and then he grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and turned to the door.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" My voice was maybe louder than it should have been, I saw a brunette head pop up and pretty eyes follow us out into the hall.

"To bed. Shut up."

**AN-Wow! The weather here is ridiculous! We're pretty much snowed in, and our power's gone out quite a few times, it was out most of today! But I'm on now, and I'm writing and posting, so woo hoo! Please tell me what you think! I'm tired and I haven't gone over this…but isn't that what I always say? **

**~Ceilidh**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Sorry if consolidating the chapters screwed with anyone's…w/e. uh, yeah. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted, I love to hear what you think! And thanks for catching my mistakes :) This story has been coming along more like, well a story, than I intended, so don't be weirded out if it jumps from place to place; this is still a series of one shots…I think…Lol, why do the stories I mean to write quickly and get out of my blood get blown out of proportion when the ones I try for just kinda…die? I really **_**do**_** intend to finish my others…someday :)**

When we got to his room, Logan had let me yell at him for approximately one whole minute before he made me shut up and he explained. So Jubilee is like…his goddaughter or something (not really, they're just close) and she was going through some tough times and ran away from school. Unfortunately she doesn't sound like the smartest little cookie because she didn't hide her mutation and an anti-mutant group came after her. She barricaded herself behind a mall and the X-Men (evidently the group he was with are also teachers here. Huh) figured he'd want in on this. Then Jubes, as she's called, refused to come back to school so Logan stayed behind to convince her, and by now she was sound asleep in the room I'd just been carried out of.

"You still should have answered your phone." I pouted, plopping down to sit on his bed…our bed. I know, I know, I'm probably at least a hundred years old, but I'm entitled to be immature when I have the body of someone so young.

"I was kinda busy." Logan cocked an eyebrow. All the fight was gone from me and I was just tired and unhappy now. He came and sat next to me and ran his thumb over my lower lip; it was poking out a little.

My voice was quiet when I spoke again and I wasn't looking at him, "I was scared."

His weight shifted and he lifted my chin so I'd look him in the eye. "Why were you scared, Ella?" His eyebrows were raised in concern and his eyes were soft and anxious.

I swallowed, "I was worried about you. You should have let me come."

He sighed and touched his forehead to mine. Then his arms wrapped around me and he held me close. We rocked back and forth for a moment, I was just glad to feel him again. And smell him. He had taken a shower before he came to get me. He used a plain bar soap and his clothes were clean as well. His hair was still a bit damp and a bead of water trailed down my neck from where he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle seeing you under fire, darlin." His words were muffled but his voice was thick with emotion.

"It's hard for me to handle it when you go off to the front lines by yourself and leave me behind." I rejoined gently.

He pulled back and held me at arms length for a second, studying my face. Then he pulled me forward and kissed me sweetly, passionately.

"I'm not used to answering to anyone." He smiled sheepishly. "And I'm not used to sharing, but I'm really sorry that I hurt you today. I will try."

This time I pulled him closer. His lips were so soft, and he'd brushed his teeth when he cleaned up. "I know how you feel." I said ruefully with a wry smile.

We kissed again and after that, didn't speak much more for the night.

We were both exhausted.

And we both needed the other like a bird needs to fly.

………….

The next morning was Sunday.

We had a lazy morning and a quick breakfast before Logan showed me where the gym was. We worked out for a while, and I was just happy to be in his presence. I had no idea what this new life with him would mean, and yeah, I was scared, but he made me feel so safe and so _good_ that I couldn't _not_ be happy.

'_Could the two of you wrap up your work out soon and meet me in my office please?'_

"Holy Shit!!" I hit the floor, covering my head. Logan just laughed.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled and gave me a hand up. "Chuck is a telepath. And he doesn't have a cell phone."

"Do you seriously deal with that on a day to day basis?" I was freaked. Shaken, rattled, and rolled.

"He's just too old to change his ways." He chuckled. Oh god, his chuckle did things to me.

I smiled wickedly, admiring the way his shirt clung to his sweaty muscles; I had a great idea about how to clean up. "You know, I've always had this fantasy about locker rooms…"

……………

Unfortunately we didn't get the chance to live out that particular fantasy; the telepath wanted us to hurry.

When we were both decent again we marched to Xavier's mahogany and oak office. It was a nice room. Quiet, peaceful, and yet not exactly a place to relax; it _was_ pretty much like the principal's office after all.

"Miss. Eleanor," The old man greeted me with a grandfatherly smile "Logan, it's good to see you both so bright eyed this morning. I hope you've worked out your, uh…discrepancy from yesterday."

I had to hide a smile, I was pretty sure this dignified person didn't use 'uh' very often. Logan cast me a sly glance. "Yes," I put on my pretty party manners, "yes of course we did."

"That's wonderful." He smiled again and a knock sounded behind us. "Come in,"

A few of the people who'd come back with Logan entered the room followed by a rather large man with spectacles. That in and of itself was not so odd, although I was expecting Cyclops and the white haired woman to be back in their black suits; it was like seeing one of your teacher's outside of school (or so I would assume). No the odd thing was that the large man, while obviously a gentle giant, was completely covered in a massive amount of blue fur.

"Please," Xavier motioned us all to the various loveseats and chairs arrayed around his surprisingly spacious office, "have a seat."

Logan was scowling again, but I kind of took that as his usual expression when he wasn't alone with me. I nudged him subtly with my hip as I walked past and caught his eye, hoping he'd read the unity I was trying to project to him. His eyes narrowed slightly and his lip twitched; a hidden smile, just for me. We took the loveseat nearest Xavier's desk while the old man rolled up to 'close the circle'.

"Eleanor," he started, always the gracious host; I interrupted him just as politely.

"Eli, please." I smiled giving the nickname I was known by, by those who knew me.

"Eli," he smiled once again "welcome to my School for Gifted Youngsters, or what some of the students have fondly monikered, Mutant High. I was-curious, and delighted to hear we would be welcoming a new addition." His curiosity did not pass by me. Victor had done his job of hiding me well, Xavier hadn't ever heard of me.

I made the appropriate replies, small talk hadn't changed much since as far back as I could remember, and even though it irked me to have to put on 'my social face' after so long living in the roughneck world of mining towns and the like, it wasn't an altogether unpleasant meeting…just at the moment.

I was introduced again to Cyclops, evidently he was Mr. Summers around the school. He and the white haired woman with the soft African accent (Storm, or rather Ms. Monroe) shared the principal duties (Headmaster and Headmistress, I've always found the titles kinda creepy) at the school as well as teaching some math junk and some English jargon, respectively. It also sounded like they were also really into morals and stuff like that here. I kept my politely interested smile in place, but when you grow up with Sabertooth…I was laughing a bit on the inside.

The blue guy was Dr. McCoy (also know as Beast, I'd heard of him somewhere). He was pretty cool, definitely the softy I'd pegged him for, and he had a very straight laced, old fashioned vocabulary which amused me, but as I'd said; I'd heard stories and the guy deserved his name when he wanted to. Evidently Dr. McCoy, or Hank as everyone else was calling him, shared the medical facilities here on campus and acted as the live in doctor alongside Jean Grey. Now here's where it gets a little confusing.

Jean was the redhead who'd rubbed me the wrong way. And she was engaged to Summers. But she had some suppressed double persona thing going on and the darker part of her didn't like me so she'd refused to come meet me. Or at least that's what I gleaned from the not so concealed words that were supposed to fly over my head.

And then things just had to go and get unpleasant.

Xavier had been explaining to me about the health exam all new comers were obliged to take and then he started talking about what grade I was in and my scheduling.

Evidently, he was under some sort of misconception.

"Pardon me," I interjected as he guessed at my age and schooling level, "I think we've missed something here, I'm not a student."

There was a beat of silence. Then a room full of frowns.

"Ella…" Logan spoke my name softly like a warning.

"No." I turned my body to face his. "I don't need to go to school. I agreed to come here because of _you_, not because I need a degree in anything."

Before anyone could protest more another knock sounded. Xavier called his admittance and Jean came in with her arms crossed and an unhappy expression at being in my presence. "Sen. Concorde wishes you to call him to arrange lunch while he's in town."

"Thank you Jean, I'll phone him this afternoon." He answered her distractedly then turned back to me; I could smell her anger flare up. Evidently little Miss. Grey didn't like not being the center of attention. "Now Miss. Eli, I must insist. An education is something to be treasured. Do not feel embarrassed if you are behind, many children come here after _years_ of life on the streets."

"It's not that I care that I'm behind, it's that I'm an adult. I don't need to go to school!"

"There are a few other older students here who are taking college level courses, I'm sure you could join in with them easily once you catch up." His look was pure paternal concern, but I wasn't going to have it.

"Ella," Logan spoke again, his face was between disapproval and a smirk, I did not like it, "did you graduate high school?" he paused for the briefest of moments "Did you even _go_ to high school?"

I spluttered. "I don't _need_ to graduate high school." I said with derision on the last two words.

"Ella!" He sounded shocked.

"What?!" I answered back, my voice getting louder. They couldn't tell me to go to school like a baby! The others were interjecting their input but I wasn't listening. "I had a governess," I was defensive, "and private tutors! I'm educated enough!"

"When was that?" Logan asked skeptically. I wanted to hit him. I was so close to screaming it hurt my throat to hold it back, but I knew that if I did throw a screaming tantrum they'd feel as if they were proven right. They'd feel that I was just an ignorant child. You know, sometimes I really hated my mutation for trapping me at seventeen. Why couldn't I age like normal mutants?

I didn't answer his question. "I've lived this long without it haven't I?"

"Your brother was right Ella; someday a degree really might help you. And besides," he added as if he'd just discovered his trump card, "do you want me to call your brother and tell him you refuse to go to class?"

I was spitting mad, I could tell my eyes were dark, but they were spitting lightning at my husband.

"Do _you _wanna call him?" I countered. "I'm sure he'd love to hear that you're not handling me." I _almost_ regretted saying it when I saw his expression darken, but you know what? I didn't. There was no way they were gonna treat me like a baby.

By now I was standing and facing the door, my back to the window behind Xavier's desk. Logan stood as well, crowding into my space, trying to cow me. But his attempt at intimidation just didn't work when we were sleeping together.

I scowled right back into his glowering face, a rumble building up in me to answer his own ominous growling.

"You will go to class." His voice was stern, like he was laying down the law. "You will do what is best for you."

"And _you_" I pushed him slightly with my palms against his chest, "will stop telling me what to do! You just got out of the doghouse mister." I reminded him.

I heard a sound from the corner by the door and my eyes flickered to where Jean stood, a look of incredulity, realization, and loathing directed at me.

"Eleanor, why do you insist on being so obstinate?" Logan was not happy, but not as not happy as I was!

"Yes, why so stubborn?" The redhead slinked forward, brushing against Logan suggestively. I wanted to kill her. And her man just stood back without doing anything! "Just be a good little girl and play with the other children." She was clearly trying to show my husband that I wasn't woman enough for him, while she was.

"I've seen and done things you haven't even thought of yet, _girl._" There was no way this _child_ was going to think she outranked _me. _She must have been what? Late twenties, early thirties at best?

She looked like she was about to spit venom at me, but I spoke before she could get a word out, stalking around Logan and into her space. Her inner beast (or what I'd assumed this split personality thing was) could already smell my power; I saw it in her stormy eyes.

"I had already mastered this little _game_ you're playing" I motioned at the position of her body next to my mate, "before your _grand_mother was even _thought _of." My eyes rivaled hers in darkness and detestation and the animosity between us crackled. But if she'd had a tail, it would have been wrapped low between her legs right now. And she knew it.

She didn't answer and I turned back to my major obstacle.

"Why are you insisting on treating me like a child, Logan?" my words were clipped and were forced through a tight jaw.

His jaw was just as rigid as mine. "Because you're acting like one?" I hissed in a deep breath and nearly knocked him over as I pushed roughly past him. Once again he'd succeeded in making that wretched burning come back to the base of my eyes and I would _not_ give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. That would mean he'd won.

"Fine," I said darkly to myself in the deserted corridor, "I'm acting like a child? You'll have to _deal_ with a child!"

……….

**AN-Ok, so I finally mustered the will to get out of my warm bed, and the power's on so I can write w/o fear of dead batteries! I'm feeling very sucked into my character at the moment so I'm just going to keep on writing her seething gut stuff for the mo' without looking over this chapter. Tell me what's up with it!**

**Much Love!!**

**Ceilidh **


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't return to Logan's room, instead I made my way back to the dorm I'd shared with Jubilee and the brunette (unless the brunette was Jubilee) and pretended to be asleep. The two girls were still snoring and drooling blissfully ignorant to the world. I looked at an alarm clock. It was only ten thirty.

Eventually the others awoke and we had a sleepy introduction for our respective beds.

"Ah'm glad to meet you." The brunette spoke with a southern accent rough with sleep. "And ah'm glad Logan didn't yell at you all night long." She smiled, "I saw him haul you off, he can be a bit gruff." She said by way of explanation.

"Gruff!?" the other girl who looked like she was probably Chinese (so I figured she was Jubilation _Lee_) although she was probably actually Chinese-American, was perky and vivacious for having just woke up. "He's a downright bear! But don't let that fool ya," she appeared to bounce even when she was still "he's like a grizzly teddy bear once you get under his skin."

"Ah'm Rogue, by the way." The brunette spoke up, remembering her manners.

"Jubilation Lee, but it's normally shortened to Jubilee, you can call me Jubes though, all my friends do." Jubes grinned, I noticed the crazy patterned bright yellow romper she slept in, and strangely…I loved it.

"Eli." I smiled back. Then I decided to go ahead and let my inner teenager shine (it's not like I ever really got a chance to be one). "So, what do you guys do around here for fun? Shopping, boys?"

Jubes and Rogue both smiled at each other. "You're gonna be fun." Rogue giggled.

"Both!" Jubes seemed to nearly shout everything she said. But I liked it.

"We should all go into the mall today!" Rogue gasped, I noticed her accent fading as she woke up more. "The boy's've been dying to get out of here all week."

………..

It was decided. We three would get dressed and have breakfast, then we'd seek out 'the boys' and get a ride into the mall.

"So!" Jubes skipped next to me as we all headed to the girls bathroom to shower. "Do you have anything with you or were you running when you got here?"

My eyes widened momentarily. _Shit. _ I was gonna have to go back to Logan's room, where my bags had been forgotten. "I think my stuff got put in Logan's room when we got here." I explained and stopped, turning back to go to the elevator.

Rogue raised an eyebrow that reminded me strangely of my husband. Jubes made a frown so I elaborated.

"We were kinda in a hurry when we first got here." I smiled indulgently at Jubilee.

"Where you going?" Jubes asked, a hip cocked to the side, her head tilted inquisitively.

"To get my stuff." I almost said shit, but who knows what kids say these days?

"You're breaking into The Wolvie's room?" Her eyes were wide as saucers. But a grin lit up her face. Rogue on the other hand didn't look so excited about it.

"Yeah, whatever." I waved a hand like it was no big deal. I just hoped that _he_ wouldn't be there.

……..

Jubes was creeping down the faculty hall behind me, quietly humming the James Bond theme music or something.

Rogue was behind her, still looking apprehensive.

I lead the way, shoulders back, chest up, head in the air. But inside my stomach churned. I _really_ didn't want to face Logan right now.

Thankfully his scent was a bit old; he probably hadn't been back since we'd left.

The door wasn't locked and it swung open easily. My face turned red with both embarrassment and anger as I scented our mixed essence. Luckily the girls couldn't smell it. Although I did have to act fast to scoop up my underwear from last night; I didn't need to damage their poor innocent minds.

I stuffed the offending scrap of fabric into the front pocket of my duffle and slung the heavy bag over my shoulder. _Hurry now,_ I cautioned myself_ get out of here before he comes back._

The girls were looking around with mixed expressions. Jubilee's was mainly fascinated and her eyes were aglow with mischief. I'd have to remember to use her if I ever had to get back at someone in a nonlethal way. But poor Rogue looked very uncomfortable. She took Logan's threatening demeanor much more seriously than Jubes evidently, but while I could smell that she was nervous there was no real fear.

I grabbed my other two bags (and my favourite pillow from the bed), turned, and left Logan's room with clenched fists.

…………..

We talked and joked, getting to know each other's boundaries from over the shower stalls, then debated our outfits before dressing.

"So, what're you in for?" Rogue had relaxed a lot since we woke up.

"What d'you mean?" I quirked a brow and a smile at the same time. These girls were fun, I already knew it'd be nice to be friends with them.

"She means, what do you do? And how'd you end up here?" Jubes threw over her shoulder as she put on mascara in one of the big mirrors that hung around the room.

"Oooh." I grinned knowingly. I'd already noticed Rogue's aversion to contact and I figured her mutation had to deal with her skin, but I didn't know Jubes'.

"This is what I do." Jubes offered quickly and shot some coloured sparks out of her hands. They flashed around prettily like a light show before they faded and she dropped her hands back to her sides. I smiled my approval.

"And I won't show you mine." Rogue smiled uncomfortably, tugging on a pair of long gloves. "If I touch anyone's skin I kinda suck out all of their strength or life force or whatever." I nodded and gave her a look that told her not to worry.

"I heal." I supplied so she wouldn't be too afraid to be around her. "And I'm a feral."

"Like Wolvie!" Jubes cried out, excited.

"Yeah," my voice lacked the warmth it would have normally but I went on quickly to cover it. "I met him a little bit ago while I was bartending. He and my brother thought it'd be best if he brought me back here with him." They didn't need to know every intimate detail of my life, and they _were_ pretty young; I wasn't sure if they could handle the knowledge that I was sleeping with their teacher, they obviously idolized him.

Rogue smiled and nodded. She clearly wanted to hear more but was too polite to ask for more.

Not the case for Jubilee. "Your brother?" She prompted.

"He's a mutant too. Like me and 'Wolvie'. I've been living with him since my mutation manifested."

…………..

We chatted and laughed a lot that midmorning. We rounded up the boys and I was properly introduced to Bobby (Iceman) and John (Pyro). They were cool as well, once I got used to them. Damn hanging with kids was fun!

Bobby had just turned old enough to drive us all around and he'd also just bought an old car so we planned on all piling in together.

"If anyone else wants to come we'll have to borrow one of the SUVs." We were all laughing and having a good time until we rounded the corner to the main entry.

Logan had just come through the front door, a scowl still etched into his beautiful face. My first instinct was to go to him and smooth the wrinkles with my lips. But I quickly remembered that I was pissed at him.

"What d'you all think you're doing?" He challenged. The group paused, and my mind analyzed the showdown stances. The kids all wanted to go shopping and they didn't want an adult telling them they couldn't. Logan and I were a different case.

"We're going out." I answered curtly and defiantly hiking my bag up further on my shoulder.

"Where d'you think you're going?" He raised an eyebrow.

I wanted to claw that eyebrow right off his face. Kinda.

"We're goin' to the mall Logan." Rogue's voice was like she was testing the ice over a frozen lake.

"Yeah, don't be a spoilsport Wolvie." Jubes bounced while standing still again in her attention grabbing yellow mini dress.

I could see his shoulders draw up and I heard his intake of air as he tried to find a reason to stop me.

"Stop trying to control us, Runt." I said derisively, rolling my eyes better than any mallrat. The group behind me tensed and stopped breathing.

Logan's jaw worked angrily "And what do you intend to shop with?" Was he trying to come up with any reason to stop me from enjoying life?

I laughed without humour. "Obviously not _your_ money." I lead the group forward, at a quick clip, my hips swaying in a way I knew would make him look twice and my stride sure, like only someone who taught top models confidence could manage. "Ever heard of a little thing called Creed International?" It was a rhetorical question, designed to sting. He knew I didn't need him and I brushed right past him, the kids following.

No one spoke until we had all climbed into Bobby's Oldsmobile.

"What's Creed International?" John's interest was peaked.

"It's president is like, one of the richest people in the world. I just saw it on a Vh1 show about like, the rich and fabulous!" Jubes answered in an awed tone.

Everyone in the car seemed to immediately think differently of me in that instant.

"Seriously?" Bobby asked, pulling onto the main road.

I giggled a little, feigning self consciousness. "Yeah, Mr. Rurik is pretty wealth now, but he just runs the company. My brother owns it."

"Are you _serious?!_" Jubes squealed.

This time I laughed for real. "Yeah, I was born a Creed."

"Wait a minute…"Rogue had a strange look on her face.

"Uh, oh." John grinned, craning his neck to look at us in the backseat. "Rogue's got one of her stolen memories coming to the surface."

"Whoa! No way!" Rogue pressed herself further back into the seat, as far away from me as she could get. "Like _Victor_ Creed?" her face held shock and what looked like the beginnings of revulsion. I cocked an eyebrow up to challenge.

"Yeah," I answered dryly, "so?"

She shook her head and her body folded in on itself, making her size appear smaller, giving me the Alpha status. "Nothing." She said quietly, not looking me in the eye.

………….

We ate at the food court before we split up to look at stuff. At first I was sad Rogue didn't want to be friends with me anymore, I'd never really had real friends before who weren't friends with Victor first. But she seemed to forget quickly who I was. Although fear and realization would flash over her face every once in a while when I did something too wild or something that I'd got from my brother.

When the three of us girls set out to Victoria's Secret she cringed again when I smiled at one of the kiosk hawkers. My smile said it all to the pushy man; 'If you don't back off now, you'll be missing some very important parts of your anatomy, and I'll enjoy every slow, agonizing minute of it.'

We were right outside of our destination and Jubes was already inside, too into what she was looking at to notice when I pulled Rogue gently over to the side by her sleeve-clad arm.

"We need to sort this out." I looked her dead in the eye, my voice firm but soft so as not to frighten her.

Her eyes widened and she gulped but she stayed put.

"Why are you afraid of my brother and why does that make you afraid of me?" I asked kindly.

"I never said I was afraid." She tried futilely to deny it.

I smiled a little and tapped my nose with a navy painted fingernail. "I'm a feral remember?"

Rogue chewed over her thoughts for a moment before asking a question of her own. "You said you lived with your brother right?"

I nodded slowly so I wouldn't spook her. "He's normally working but he always was my legal guardian."

"Do you know what he does when he's not at home?" Her voice squeaked a bit and her accent was stronger.

Realization dawned on me. So she knew my brother. "Which of your relatives did he kill?" I asked, ashamed and resigned.

She jerked a little in shock. "No." Rogue shook her head. "Do you know what he did during that Liberty Island thing last year?"

"He usually tries not to tell me about his merc work, but yeah, he couldn't get out of explaining that debacle." I searched her face for a moment. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip.

"Shit." I suddenly got it. "You were the girl?"

She nodded mutely. I wanted to role my eyes.

"Ok, so now I gotta explain my brother's part in your near death experience."

She looked at me uncertainly. But I didn't give her much time to say anything.

"My brother is a mercenary." I sighed. "He's a soldier for hire now that he's sick of the government's military. Magneto hired him for some job and that's how he wound up with you."

Rogue's eyes were wide and glossy. She was searching out Victor's features in my face, and it wasn't too hard for her. Our colouring was near identical, only he had a tan, and we shared more than just our dark eyes and pointy teeth.

"He wasn't going to let you die Rogue." I answered the root of her fear quietly. "He wasn't hired to kill you, and he wouldn't have taken the job had he been. He doesn't kill innocent little girls."

She looked shocked at this new information. I was sure the X-Geeks had told her all sorts of ridiculous lies about my brother just because he didn't subscribe to their version of morals and justice.

"He was going to let you use his healing factor as soon as the job was done."

"But Magneto said-!" She cut herself off. Her voice was scratchy, she looked a mess.

"Lensherr can be a jackass so far as I know." I said wryly.

……………..

Rogue and I got over our strangeness quickly and the day was spent amicably. I had a lot of fun shopping with the girls and then when we met up with the guys. I'd not had much of a chance to ever play with kids like this, it was awesome.

My face was probably glowing when we got back to the mansion, but that was probably only because I'd been pushing the thought of Logan from my mind all day. And now that we were back to the beautiful, imposing school my stomach clenched. It felt like an adamantium ball weighed heavily in my gut and I had to suppress the urge to vomit.

I danced through the entryway, skipping to rival Jubilee's perky, bubbly persona. Most of the teachers were in the rec. room and I smothered and evil grin, instead replacing it with an innocent one as I traipsed in.

I dropped a kiss on a startled Xavier's bald head and cast a beam around at the assembled staff. Logan was glaring, leaning against the door jam to the kitchen. My eyes glinted maliciously in his direction for just a moment before I turned a sweet, blue eyed smile back down to Xavier.

"I've decided school might not be so bad." My voice was charming and childlike, and I saw my manipulative display worked in the old man's warm, crinkly eyed smile. From my peripherals I watched Logan jerk in surprise. "I'd like to start classes with my friends soon."

**AN-What is Eleanor playing at?!? Well, you'll just have to review to find out :) Thank you so much to everyone who has ****favourited**** or alerted, but it would be ever so lovely if you could leave a review when you do so *hint hint* !**

**Love you all, I'm off to bed!**

**Ceilidh**


	7. AN

**AN-**

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated!! And I'm so sorry that you probably won't be getting an update any time soon.

*sigh* I've been so incredibly busy with my classes that I can't see me wrapping these up in the near future. But I hate it when stories go unfinished! So I have a question…

Ok-here goes! Do you want me to just leave them as they are, because I probably won't be able to get to them in a long time, or should I put down at least what happens?

Kind of like an epilogue, but less...literary? I could just tell you how it ends.

So, should I just leave them uncompleted for heaven knows how long, or should I tell you how it ends? Send me a message please!


	8. Sorry

Ok, ok I'm sorry I haven't been able to work on this more…*sigh* it really was a favourite of mine. But basically here's the deal.

Eli enrolls in classes with the kids 'her age' (namely-Rogue, Bobby, John, Jubes, etc) and she doesn't go back to Logan's room. She acts like the stereotypical teenager she never was and enjoys it, but at the same time she grieves over her separation from her mate.

There were a few funny scenes set up with classes. Eleanor has no idea why anyone cares about diagramming a sentence, and math is for pussies like Cyclops evidently. She also gets into a bit of trouble because she decides she'd rather sleep in than go to Logan's class (of course he teaches defense and combat for PE). She acts very disrespectful when Jubes finally drags her to class and the students are shocked and Logan and Eli are both hurt by how they act, but it's hard for them; they've never had to be true about their feelings to other people, they've never had to share, they've never had to be nice.

And of course there were a few hot and dirty 'Oh Professor!'-type scenes, can't pass up a not-student-teacher relationship. XP

Eventually Eli and Logan smooth out their ruffled feathers and get sorta together. Of course, they don't feel the need to discus their personal lives with anyone (they don't talk about personal anything with anyone else, that's just not who they are) so no one else knows they're married.

Jean however does know they're having sex and tries to make their lives hell for it. Then just as it looks like they're getting in trouble over inappropriate student-teacher relations Victor comes to visit his little sister to see how she's doing and to make sure his new brother-in-law is taking good care of her.

The 'X-Losers' freak. The residents of the mansion freak. Eli has to calm everyone down and explain. Then her marriage has to come out blah blah blah, badda-bing-badda-boom crescendo and then people get over it and let them all live their lives.

That's about it, the bare bones version. I had a lot of little scenes that I thought would be really fun to write, a lot of stuff where Eli gets to be immature and have fun and a lot where she mans up to being a very strong mature woman. And of course there was a lot of working out Logan's outdated mentality and his adorable gruffness!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and favourited, and stuck with me. Hopefully someday I'll be able to finish for real.

Much love,

Ceilidh


End file.
